


Let the Games Begin (CEO AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: May I please request meeting chubby!Bucky at a friends wedding? It could be smutty or not, whichever feels right for you💕 +  I feel like Chubby!bucky needs more deep loving 😏 maybe not included into the SACS universe but god I neeeeed the smut
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 13





	Let the Games Begin (CEO AU)

You couldn’t believe your old college roommate, Peggy, was married now! As you watched her father walk her down the aisle and say her “I do’s” with her new husband, Steve, you couldn’t help but think about how far you’ve both come. 

You and Peggy became roommates in your second year in college. She was came to study business from England. With her pristine appearance and English lilt, you expected her to be snobby, but she was quite the opposite. 

Peggy Carter was kind and fiery and an overall badass. She didn’t take shit from anyone and you admired that about her. You two became fast friends and had breezed through your college years together. Unfortunately, you lost touch after she moved back to England to support her parents after her older brother died. Years later, you receive a wedding invitation from her and here you are!

“Y/N!” you heard your name called in that familiar English accent.

“Pegs!” you squealed as you ran up to the new bride in the beautiful garden where the reception was held, “Congratulations!!”

She hugged you tight, “I’m happy you made it! It’s been so long and I’ve been so busy-”

You shook your head, “Peggy, no, I get it. I missed you like crazy, but I get it. You had a lot on your plate. But look at you now! You’re married!”

Peggy glanced over her shoulder, “Come on, then. Come meet, Steve!” she took your hand and led you over to the groom whom was chatting with the young flower girls, “Steve?”

The handsome blonde straightened up and smiled, “Yeah?”

Peggy pulled you closer, “This is my old uni roommate, Y/N!”

Steve stuck out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Y/N. Thanks for being here on our special day.”

You shook his hand happily, “Of course! Peggy is an old friend! I can’t believe you guys are married!”

He chuckled, “I know. It’s-”

A hand slapped onto Steve’s shoulder, “Hey, man, my mom’s tellin’ me to get you guys to sit down. Things are gonna start.”

Steve nodded, “Alright. Oh! Buck, this is Peggy’s college friend, Y/N. Y/N, this is my best friend-” he gestured to the man that interrupted him. 

Y/E/C eyes met striking blue ones and you felt yourself frozen in place, “Bucky Barnes, CEO of Winter’s Prosthesis.”

Bucky smirked, “That’s me. Hi, Y/N. Can I say what a pleasure it is to meet Peggy’s beautiful friend?”

Peggy and Steve roll their eyes in unison, “Bucky.”

He chuckles and takes a step back, “Alright. Alright. Get to your table or ma’s gonna have my head! See ya around, Y/N.” he gave you a wink and waltzed back an older woman who you assumed was his mother. 

“Well, wedding duty calls. It was nice meeting you again, Y/N. I’ll see ya!” he waved and slipped his hand into Peggy’s. 

With her other, she pulled you into a hug and then whispered in her ear, “Bucky’s single, by the way,” she released you and gave you a knowing look before following Steve to the head table so the reception could officially begin.

______________________

You had to admit, you kept eyeing Bucky the entire night. From afar, you observed him. His brown locks gelled back, his blue eyes twinkling like the stars in the sky, his smile brightening every time he spoke with someone he was familiar with. He was a handsome guy. He wasn’t fit like Steve. He had more of a chub to him, but that didn’t take away his attractiveness at all. 

As if feeling your gaze on him, Bucky looked up, catching your eye. The previous times throughout the night, you would’ve looked away, but not this time. You smirked when you saw him licking his lips, his eyes raking over your body and then back up to your eyes again. He nodded to the hedge maze that was a short distance away, but still visible to the eye. 

You nodded in agreement, finishing up the last of your champagne and grabbing your shawl, wrapping it around you before following Bucky to the maze closely. 

He looked over his shoulder, making sure you were still behind him. There was a mischievous look in his eyes and you felt excitement and, probably, arousal fill your body. 

He waited for you at the entrance, “Up for a little game, Y/N?”

You shrugged, a smile hinting at your lips, “Depends on the game.”

“Both of us go into the maze. If I find you, I get to do whatever I want with you. If you find me, you get to do whatever you want to me.”

You hummed in content, “What if we want the same things?”

“Then I guess it’ll be a win-win situation, huh, sweetheart?” he slowly backs into the maze, “Gimme a three minute head start. Then let the hunt begin.” he turned a corner and was out of sight. You could hear his footsteps against the loose rock pavement. You looked at your phone, anxiously waiting for time to go faster. 

Once Bucky’s three minutes were up, you rushed into maze, taking the that you’d seen Bucky take and then you stopped to listen. You could hear him whistling, as if taunting you. 

“Who’s gonna find who first, Y/N?” he sounds like he’s not too far away. You scramble taking turns left and right and going straight and going back and forth. Your blood was pumping. This was so thrilling and exhausting and frustrating and arousing. 

“You know, I knew I wanted you from the moment I met you,” you hear him again, “I knew I wanted to worship your body. Will you let me do that, sweetheart?” you can hear the smirk in his voice, “I’ll make you feel so good.”

“And what if I find you, huh?” you question him back.

“I told you, baby girl, I’d let you do whatever you want to me.” you hear the rustle of rocks against the pavement. He’s close.

You press yourself up against the brush maze wall, hand covering your mouth to muffle your breathing. 

You hear him getting closer and closer. You clench your fist tight, you’re just itching to jump him. As soon as you see even a sliver of him, you jump out and push him up against the maze, “Caught you!” you exclaim with a proud smile.

Bucky chuckled, “So you have,” his hands going to your waist and pulling you closer, “And what’re you going to do with me now.”

“I want you to eat me out,” you breath out confidently.

“Gladly,” he says with a wide smile as he shrugs off his suit jacket and begins to roll up his sleeves. You bite your lip as he slides onto his knees, hiking up your dress. Bucky’s breath hitches when he finds you bare, “No panties?”

You shrugged, “I didn’t want a panty line to show through my dress.”

He groaned, “I love when I have easy access,” he leans in taking in your scent, “Goddamn, baby, you smell so good.” he then takes your leg and hooks it over his shoulder to get better access to you. His fingers graze you and you jolt at the feeling, “It’s okay, Y/N. I said I’d make you feel good. And I always keep my word.” he leans in and his tongue delves into you immediately.

You throw your head back in pleasure, feeling the warmth and wetness of his tongue meeting the warmth and wetness of your pussy in addition to the scrape of his beard against your soft skin…It all feels amazing. Your fingers glide through his gelled locks and then grips them tight, causing him to moan into your pussy. 

“Bucky,” you moan his name and he swears that’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.

“’M right here, baby. You want more? Want me to use my fingers?” he kisses your clit, making you whimper again. Fuck, he’s so hard right now. He wants to free his cock now, but only if or when you allow him to fuck you. 

“Want your cock. Now!” you plead. 

Well, that didn’t take long, he thinks joyfully to himself as he stands up, quickly undoing his slacks. He wants to feel your heat around him, he wants to feel you cum on his cock. 

It’s now your turn to be pushed up against the hedge of the maze. Bucky picks up your leg and hooks it around the crook of his arm, his hard cock in the other hand. 

“You want this, Y/N? You really want this?”

You nod, “Please, just fuck me. So tired of all the teasing!”

He chuckled, “Alright then.” he thrusts into you with ease, through gritted teeth he curses. The heated stares, the teasing winks, the arousing hunt for each other, it all built up to this, “You feel perfect, Y/N,” he mumbles against your painted lips. 

His thrusts are hard and it pushes you further into the hedge, causing leaves and branches to poke and scrape at your back. But you didn’t care. All that mattered right now was Bucky’s cock in you. 

His lips meet yours in a very heated kiss, your lipstick now smudging. Damn, your lips taste just as good as your pussy. 

With every thrust, with every passionate and heat-filled kiss, you could feel yourself heating up, growing more and more aroused. 

Bucky pulls away, bending back a bit so he could watch his cock disappear into your pussy over his rounded stomach. This was a sight to behold and one that he didn’t want to forget. 

You heard giggling and then the shuffle of rocks some short distance away from you two.

“Fuck!” Bucky exclaimed in a hushed tone, “Looks like we don’t have much time, sweetheart.” without any warning, his thrusts are faster, harder, more desperate. He’s desperate for his release, desperate to feel your walls flutter around him as you cum, “C’mon, baby, don’t wanna get caught now, do we?”

You whimpered out a “Shit, Bucky!” eyes fluttering closed as Bucky fucks you as hard and silent as he could. You could feel the pressure building up inside you and you’re sure that Bucky knows too because his hand goes to your clit, rubbing fast circles around the hardened nub.

“C’mon, Y/N. C’mon, beautiful. Cum for me. Cum all over my cock. Will you do that for me, please, honey?”

You grip his shoulders hard, eyes tightly shut, “Buck-”

“Open your eyes for me. Wanna look into your eyes as you cum.” you gasp as your eyes shoot open, your jaw slackening as that wave of pleasure washes over you.

“Fuck yes. Shit, Y/N. Squeezin’ me so tight. So fucking good. Aw fuck!” you feel Bucky’s cum fill you, he’s still pounding you relentless, ensuring that every drop is inside you. 

When his hips still, that’s when he pulls out, quickly tucking himself in and pulling his pants up. His helps pull your dress down and wipes away the lipstick from his lips and then yours. 

That’s when Steve and Peggy find you two.

“There you guys are!” Peggy says with a smile, she looks even more beautiful in the moonlight. Her eyes go from you to Bucky to you again, a knowing smile appears on her face, “Getting to know each other?”

Bucky smirks, “Just a bit. Did you need us for something?”

Steve shook his head, “Was just wonderin’ where you guys were. Haven’t seen you for hours. How long have you guys been in here?”

You shrugged, “Not long. Know how to get outta here, by chance?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah. Just follow the right walls. They’ll lead you to the exit.”

“Great,” Bucky offered his hand to you, “Shall we?” 

You slid your hand into his and followed him further into the maze towards the exit. His cum leaking down your legs.


End file.
